fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith (Episode)
"Faith" is the first episode in The Wolf Among Us. It is the first episode of the game to be released and is chronologically the first episode in the game and first time the characters appear, as the game is a prequel to Fables and takes place in its continuity. Synopsis Bigby Wolf, Sheriff of Fabletown, must work a murder case when a Fable is killed and he must work with Snow White to find out who the murderer is. The two of them work together and the investigation goes deep, with a shocking ending. Plot Bigby has been summoned to the Tenement Building by Toad due to a massive commotion going on in the apartment above. The player has a choice on how hard to be on Toad. It will effect how Toad and Bigby's relationship is, considering it is already intense. Bigby then proceeds to the apartment above. He gains access to the room where he hears angry yelling. He will then encounter the Woodsman hitting a girl. Bigby and the Woodsman, no matter what choice will engage into an intense fight which will end with both of them falling from the high-story building and Bigby landing on Toad's car. However, Woodsman will reveal to still be alive, as Fables are hard to kill. He, however, is then struck by an axe on his head by the girl he was hitting. He then goes unconscious and Bigby will thank the girl. The girl then asks Bigby if she could have the money the Woodsman owed her. The player is then given a choice, to give her the money or to not give her the money. If the player chooses to give her the money, Bigby will give her money and she will thank him before leaving. If the player chooses not to give her the money, Bigby won't give her the money and will be a bit sad. She will then leave. Bigby will then go to Woodland Apartments where he will encounter Beauty leaving somewhere, secretive, and she will make him promise not to say anything to Beast. Bigby promises and will then encounter Beast. He will ask where Beauty is and the player has a choice, to tell Beast, keep your promise, or close the elevator door on him. If the player chooses to tell Beast about Beauty, Beast will thank you for telling him and will chase after her. If the player chooses to not tell Beast about Beauty, Beast will apologize for bothering you. If the player closes the elevator door on Beast, Beast will react surprised and will scream to wait. After a brief interaction with Colin, the couch-surfing pig, Bigby gets some shut-eye, only to be interrupted by Snow White. She will reveal the girl the Woodsman was hitting's severed head. Later on while on a trip to the Business Office, Bigby will find out that the girl was Faith, or the Fable Donkeyskin. Bigby and Snow then are partners, working on the case together. Bigby receives a call from Toad but he has just discovered Prince Lawrence, fatally wounded, and possibly committing suicide. The player is then given another choice to whether go to Toad's place first or Prince Lawrence's house first. If the player chooses to go to Toad's place first, Toad will act like nothing has happened but their is sign of damage and forced entry and Bigby finally gets Toad to crack and tell him what happened. Toad tells Bigby Tweedledum and Tweedledee had pressured him to keep quiet as they were searching for something the Woodsman was believed to own and that they were working for an unknown employer. If the player chooses to go to Prince Lawrence's place first, Bigby and Snow will discover him committing suicide and find out that he had tried to kill himself shortly before Faith died, believing he hadn't provided her with a good life and dies. Bigby, having no choices left, goes to find the Woodsman to see if he has any role in the murder and Snow will go to home in Fabletown. Bigby goes to the bar, the Trip Trap Bar and finds that Holly and Gren are covering for the Woodsman. Bigby attempts to convince them but Gren transforms into his Fable form. Bigby, half-Fable and half-human, and Gren then fight with each other. The player then has a choice to either rip Gren's arm off, or leave it on. If the player chooses to rip Gren's arm off, Bigby will rip Gren's arm off and it will effect your relationship. If the player chooses to let Gren keep his arm, Bigby will leave Gren. Bigby then sees the Woodsman coming out of the back room. However, at the moment, Tweedledee will enter the bar and the two suspects escape the bar. The player then has a choice, to go after the Woodsman or Tweedledee. If the player chooses to go after the Woodsman, Bigby will chase after him, and arrest him and take him to his car. If the player chooses to go after Tweedledee, Bigby will chase after him, and arrest him and take him to his car. Bigby, with the suspect in his car, drives to Woodland Apartments, and Bigby will discover police there. He will then sneak his way through the police and see Snow's severed head, on the steps, ending the episode. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Toad *Toad Jr. *Woodsman *Faith *Beauty *Grimble *Beast *Colin *Snow White *Cryer *Tiny Tim *Grendel *Ichabod Crane *Bufkin *Magic Mirror *Lawrence *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Holly *Lily Locations *Toad's Tenement *Woodlands **Bigby's Apartment **Business Office *Lawrence's Apartment *Trip Trap In-Game Decisions Did you give Faith your money? *Gave her your money- 84.9% *Didn't give her your money- 15.1% Did you tell Beast the truth about Beauty? *Lied to him- 59% *Told him the truth- 41% Where did you decide to go first? *Toad- 69.4% *Prince Lawrence- 30.6 What happened to Prince Lawrence? *You did not prevent Prince Lawrence's death *You prevented Prince Lawrence's death *He died by his own hand... Who is your prime suspect? *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum- 43% *Woodsman- 13% *Georgie- 6% *Prince Lawrence- 4% *Bluebeard- 3% Who did you arrest? *Tweedle Dee- 68% *''''Woodsman- 32% Deaths *Faith *Lawrence ''(Determinant) *Lily Extras *There are seven Achievements to be unlocked. *There are 21 Book of Fables entries to discover. Trivia *First appearance of Bigby Wolf. *First appearance of Toad. *First appearance of Toad Jr. *First appearance of the Woodsman. *First (and last) appearance of Faith. *First appearance of Beauty. *First appearance of Grimble. *First appearance of Beast. *First appearance of Colin. *First appearance of Snow White. *First appearance of Grendel. *First appearance of Cryer. *First appearance of Tiny Tim. *First appearance of Ichabod Crane. *First appearance of Bufkin. *First appearance of the Magic Mirror. *First (and determinantly last) appearance of Lawrence. *First appearance of Tweedledee. *First appearance of Tweedledum. *First appearance of Cinderella. *First appearance of Holly. *First appearance of Lily. *First mention of Bluebeard. *First mention of King Cole. *First mention of Vivian. *First mention of Jack Horner. *First mention of Georgie Porgie. *First mention of Flycatcher. *The brand "Eosé" can be seen advertised in several places during the episode. This brand was also featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, as a jewelry store and backdrop for the climax of the first season. *This episode's sound files contain lines from several characters that were later cut, including a police officer named Wachowski, a broadcaster named Mustang, an unnamed poilce dispatcher, and a glamoured version of Toad. **The police broadcaster mentions an Officer Mitchell several times, possibly referencing Andre Mitchell from Telltale's The Walking Dead. *The first scene shown was Central Park, which foreshadows its importance in Episode 4. Goofs/Errors *Bigby says to the Woodsman "I said be nice, or you wait outside!" if he chooses to throw him out the window, even if he didn't say "be nice, or you wait outside." before. Trailers/Sneak Peaks For walkthrough videos, please visit the Walkthrough section. Your First Look at Telltales New Game|First look The Wolf Among Us - Season Premiere Teaser Trailer|Teaser The Wolf Among Us - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Accolades Trailer - Coming to iOS & PlayStation Vita|Accolades Trailer Category:Episodes Category:The Wolf Among Us